Eien no kyoutei
by Elle Crimson
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, un muchacho normal de 19 años cuya vida parece ser un gris paisaje invariable hasta que un día, de modo inesperado, toda su existencia cambia drasticamente sumergiendose en una aventura con la cual jamás hubo soñado antes...
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo gozaimasu~! Después de muchisimo tiempo de haberme desaparecido de la faz de la tierra/haber luchado contra un dragón para rescatar a una princesa/entre otras cosas sin importancia... ok no, nada de eso es cierto, solo... digamos que me tome un largo receso~ xD Bueno despues de ese largo receso al fin he vuelto con una nueva historia D:! Creanme que esta historia es un reto para mi por muchas razones que eventualmente descubriran ^_^U Pero bueno... hay que tomar nuevos retos en la vida para llegar a limites insospechados *w* ~_

_Esta historia me nació desde hace mucho tiempo, tenia muchas ideas divagando en mi cabeza pero hasta hace poco le di forma a todas esas ideas~... así que espero que el orden en mi mente continue y no vuelva al caos que es malisimo para mi ~_

_Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz (el cual es como un kami-sama terrenal para mi~), asi mismo este fic está libre de cualquier fin de lucro, es hecho por una fan para todos y todas las fans de la serie en sí. _

_Advertencia: Este fic es del genero yaoi y en algunos de sus capitulos contiene escenas de sexo explicito (cariñosamente llamadas lemon), a su vez este fic esta centrado en mi pareja favorita (Alfred x Arthur - USA x UK), habrá otras parejas pero les anticipo que esta es la principal... así que, tú que en este preciso momento estás leyendo esto, si estás en desacuerdo con alguna de las advertencias antes mencionadas por favor... lee otro fic más acorde a tus gustos, me gustan las criticas pero odiaria una critica de alguien que por adelantado sabe que leerá algo que no le gusta ^^U_

_En fin, disfruten mucho de este primer capitulo por favor... esten a la espera del segundo más pronto de lo que se imaginan :D!  
Dedicado a: El amor de mi vida u/u (Ai shiteru yo desu~ */*) y a Mei (sister de mi alma :D)_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1**

Otro día más, un día más sin novedad… un día más de vacío. Su vida se traducía en esa sencilla pero significativa palabra, de hecho su propia existencia parecía haber sido más un castigo de los Dioses, si es que existen, que una bendición. Llegó a su casa desecho, un día largo por el solo hecho de ser apático, sin embargo gastaba la gran mayoría de sus fuerzas en actuar de forma entusiasta hacia los demás para olvidarse de sus propias penas y encontrar refugio en las risas que les causaba a sus conocidos. Su nombre, Alfred F. Jones; alto, cabellera lacia, corta y de tonalidad rubia asemejando en intensidad de tono a los rayos del crepúsculo en curso, ojos azul intenso que imitaban en coloración a los del cielo diurno, piel blanca, aunque no pálida, de hecho parecía haber adquirido cierto color pero muy poco perceptible, su complexión era la de un muchacho fuerte pero a su vez esbelto, tenía una figura envidiable entre los hombres pero aun así carecía de robustez. Cerró la puerta de su hogar, un departamento que indicaba que pertenecía a la clase media-baja, empezando a remover de sus pies unas botas de color negro las cuales dejó olvidadas en el suelo, en la cercanía de un sofá, para luego ocupar su lugar en el mismo al acostarse por completo y encender un televisor algo pequeño con un control remoto sencillo y atrofiado por las caídas y descuidos del propio muchacho, cual era poseedor de algunos 19 años de edad.

- Nada bueno, como siempre – inquirió sin mucho afán, empezando a accionar el control para recorrer todos los canales que existían en su servicio de televisión satelital – Si tan solo tuviera todavía mis consolas de videojuego esto sería mucho más entretenido pero… Un hombre debe ordenar sus prioridades, ¿verdad, Padre? –

Rió, y el sentimiento de esa risa se aproximaba a una amarga ironía que incluso podía ser palpable y evidenciada por el brillo que perdieron sus preciosos zafiros al formular aquella interrogante. Enfadado, eligió detener su recorrido al sintonizar la televisión en un canal de caricaturas, riéndose de los chistes infantiles pero reconfortantes del programa mismo… Si, olvidar era lo mejor que podía hacer aquel muchacho en realidad.

- Dios, estoy exhausto… -

Dejó de poner atención al televisor, acomodándose en el mueble de tal forma que su mirada se enfocaba en el desgastado techo de su humilde apartamento. Su activa imaginación se perdió un poco al quedársele mirando a ese paisaje tan abstracto, empezando a dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia un mundo fantasioso donde tenía los poderes fantásticos de sus héroes favoritos, y era capaz de hacerlo todo, absolutamente todo… era aquel mundo con el cual había soñado desde su niñez, y al cual se aferraba a creer para pasar el mal trago que acontecía por aquellos infelices años que se habían extendido hasta su presente y parecían no tener una parada próxima.

- Al menos sería lindo, por un día, vivir en un mundo así… Es decir, ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar con ello? – Comentó, solapando a su propia mentalidad soñadora – Sería genial… volar como superman, correr tan rápido como flash, tener la genialidad de capitán América… que se yo, ser como ellos y realmente hacer algo por la gente que me importa – haciendo una pausa – si fuera como ellos, tal vez lo hubiera salvado a él – musitó con pesadez

Se rindió, por más que deseara estructurar ese mundo donde pudiera hacerlo todo, ser un súper humano, hacer lo que quisiera… sentirse libre, no sería capaz nunca de crearlo ni mucho menos vivir en él, la realidad era mucho más poderosa y, por desgracia, mucho más triste y cruel. Eventualmente sus ojos se cerraron casi por sí mismos, oyendo como un eco perdido sus propios pensamientos y el sonido del televisor… hasta que su cansancio y desgaste lo obligaron a ceder a dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo, encerrándolo en un temporal sueño profundo.

- _¡Ven a mí, guardián! _– una voz poderosa pero joven recitaba desde un lugar incierto, haciendo imposible que descubriera su localización – _Ven a mí, vuélvete mi escudo y mi espada… Lucha mis peleas y apóyame en esta misión. ¡Oh, guardián! ¡Oh, destinado!_ –

Observó a su alrededor, sus ojos le informaban que se encontraba en una especie de jardín custodiado por amplias montañas y adornado con la presencia de un lago de agua completamente cristalina. Vaciló, a su vez que miraba hacia todos lados en busca de la fuente de aquella voz que lo despertó de su sueño…

- A propósito… ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí? –

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la orilla del lago, donde ocupó asiento y dejó que sus pies se humectaran, emitiendo un suspiro quedo pero que indicaba que el solo hecho de que el agua de aquel lago estuviera tocando sus pies le producía cierto placer y relajación combinados. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó acostándose completamente en la tierra contigua al lago, aun dándose el lujo de mantener sumergidos sus pies en la deliciosa agua y moverlos un poco.

- _Ven a mí, mi custodio… Vuélvete mi fiel siervo, mi arma más poderosa..._-

No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquella fuerte voz, que nuevamente parecía venir de ningún lado en realidad. Dejó de lado el lujo de permitirle a sus pies ser bendecidos por aquella agua y finalmente se levantó, empezando a recorrer el lugar con parsimonia y minuciosidad.

- ¡Hola! – Inquirió amigablemente - ¡¿Hay alguien aquí? –

Nada, no había respuesta alguna por parte del dueño de aquella misteriosa voz… lo cual cambió su sentir de una inseguridad tenue a un miedo terrible por el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez estaba ante una entidad fantasmal. Y estaba de más decir que aunque ha vivido solo ya por mucho tiempo, es un hombre que se asusta con mucha facilidad, así que el solo pensar en la presencia de un fantasma le crispaba los nervios… Pero, por otro lado, el lugar no podía si no traerle cierta calma, era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando estaba con su padre, era como si aquel hombre al abrazarlo con ahínco fuera capaz de protegerlo de absolutamente cualquier peligro natural o sobrenatural. Negó con la cabeza, ese recuerdo era una memoria muy lejana… no podía recordar, no debía recordar, pero conforme crecía mientras más trataba de auto convencerse de olvidar, más persistían esos recuerdos para su entera desgracia.

- _Ven a mí, mi guardián… Aliméntate de mi fuerza para vencer al mal. Ven a mí, mi guardián… y Asume tu destino al convertirte en mi protección para toda la eternidad_ –

Tragó saliva con pesadez, la situación solo parecía tornarse cada vez más intimidante por el hecho de que esa persistente voz no tenía un punto de origen visible para el americano. Aun así no desistió, apretujó sus puños en clara señal de estar tomando el valor suficiente para seguir aventurándose por aquel misterioso lugar que parecía de ensueño… pero que se sentía tan real que dudaba mucho estar atrapado en el mundo de sus propios pensamientos.

- Además de que nunca he soñado con un lugar tan hermoso… normalmente mis sueños están llenos de cosas malas y… no, de hecho prefiero no recordarlos, ni siquiera hablar de ellos – haciendo una pausa, continuando con su indefinida trayectoria en busca de respuestas – Sin embargo, tampoco recuerdo haber visto nada igual en mi infancia o anteriormente… - encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Mejor dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y sigo explorando! –

Se animó de esa forma, prosiguiendo con su travesía hasta encontrarse frente a una especie de umbral formado por piedras torpemente apiladas. Lo curioso es que si rodeaba las mismas, veía el mismo paisaje en el que estaba "atrapado", pero si veía a través del umbral formado observaba una especie de valle desolado y gris. Intentó atravesar el umbral, pero al intentarlo no llegaba al paisaje carente de vida que veía a través de él, sino más bien se quedaba en el mismo valle paradisiaco. Repentinamente, de en medio de ese triste paisaje que solo podía ver, una figura humana emergió en forma de una sombra… una simple sombra. Esta se aproximó lo suficiente y de repente se quedó en un punto estático. Alfred retrocedió un poco y la sombra que veía a través de aquel "portal" imitaba su movimiento.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –

Se sintió algo tonto al preguntar por ello, sobre todo porque quizás la pregunta más obvia que debía hacer era "¿Dónde estoy?". Dudoso, decidió aproximarse de nuevo al umbral y la sombra que veía a través del mismo imitaba sus movimientos, incluso le pareció que aquella efigie sin rostro podía imitar su forma de caminar, su respiración acelerada, su porte ligeramente imponente… francamente se sentía intimidado y extrañado.

- Creo que… he visto demasiadas películas últimamente y comido muchos dulces… -

Pero, rompiendo con el esquema, la sombra se aproximó por su propia cuenta hacia el límite del portal y de repente Alfred pudo ver una mano muy parecida a la suya aproximándose hacia su efigie. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, impidiéndole a su instinto tomar el control de sus acciones y huir tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

- _¡Te invoco, mi guardián! Y hasta el final de nuestros días seremos inseparables compañeros de guerra… ¡Te invoco, rehaciendo el pacto de eternidad que nos unió desde el principio de los tiempos! _-  
- ¿Qué o quién eres…? – cuestionó Alfred, bastante asustado ya al ver impedida su voluntad de moverse con libertad, fijando su mirada en la figura sombría que parecía estar encaminándose con más seguridad hacia él, pues podía observar ya con claridad el resto de su brazo y parte de su pecho, la punta de su nariz y parte de sus piernas - ¿Qué quieres de mí? –

La efigie humana terminó de atravesar el portal, causando una reacción sorpresiva en el desorientado americano que no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, tachando de irreal la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba… pues aquella figura, al terminar de manifestarse frente a sus ojos, resultaba ser una réplica exacta de su persona, solo que sin lentes y con una mirada tan seria que congelaba.

- Tú eres yo, yo soy tú – comentó con un tono que se antojó carente de sentimiento – Ha llegado la hora, tu destino esta llamándote… mi destino está llamándonos -  
- ¡Estoy soñando! ¡Esto es un sueño! – Exclamaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza - ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño y como lo he descubierto, debo despertar ya! –

Un silencio, de repente incluso el mismo viento pareció detenerse y callar completamente. Sintió su cuerpo libre, percibió la existencia de una fuerte luz que incluso lo encandilaba aun con los ojos cerrados…

- ¡Es un sueño! –

Sus ojos se abrieron en un santiamén, ahora estaba de nueva cuenta en la sala de estar de su departamento. Se sintió empapado en sudor frío, pero no se sentía enfermo o mucho menos con fiebre, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía su boca seca y cierta pesadez para realizar incluso el movimiento más sencillo.

- Si… todo fue un sueño… realmente todo fue un sueño – agregó, como si hubiera salido de una situación que hubiera puesto su vida en peligro – Tal vez hice mal en cenar tantas hamburguesas está noche y… -

Se percató de la televisión aun funcionando, por lo cual la apagó y se levantó del medianamente cómodo sofá en el cual había decidido dormitar. Fijó su mirada en un reloj de pared, refunfuñando un poco al darse cuenta que había dormitado hasta la mitad de la madrugada. No hizo demasiado caso a ello y caminó directamente hacia su cama, aun con su calzado haciéndole falta para encubrir sus finos pies… deteniéndose habiendo dado dos pasos.

- Es mi imaginación… o tengo los pies húmedos… -

Tembló un poco, aludiéndole esa sensación de humedad al hecho de estar más dormido que despierto. Sus pasos lo llevaron finalmente a la cama, cobijándose en la misma y dejándose vencer por segunda vez por su cansancio, dejándose arropar por los brazos de Morfeo una vez más… esta vez se sumergió en un sueño más placentero y menos enigmático, uno donde era abrazado por una figura humana que lo hacía sentir protegido pero le intrigaba el hecho de que su cara parecía ensombrecida e imposible de ser distinguida… a excepción de una franca sonrisa que le pareció la más hermosa que había visto alguna vez en sus más de 19 años de existencia.

_¿Quién eres…?_

Un día más, el estridente sonido de un despertador anunciaba el inicio de un día más de labores y con ello obligaba al muchacho de ojos azules a despertar de su sueño. Se espabiló por completo, lamentando el hecho de haberse despegado del mundo surrealista de sus profundos sueños cuales había olvidado por completo una vez abrió los ojos.

- Otro día, otro dólar –

Se animó a sí mismo, sumergiéndose en cuanto terminó esa frase en su ya muy ensayada rutina… la vida no le ofrecía nada nuevo, y él no tenía porque buscar nada nuevo en realidad, había olvidado la motivación verdadera después de todo. Se duchó; se arropó con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca con un colorido estampado de la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América, una chaqueta de color café oscuro cual tenía un felpudo en su cuello de color negro azabache, algunos estampados tales como una estrella en la parte superior derecha del frente, los dibujos de unos aviones en la parte superior de los brazos y en la espalda un gran "50", tenis casuales de colores poco llamativos, sus inseparables lentes que le restaban jovialidad a su aspecto y unos guantes negros para combatir el frío soportable pero a su vez considerable que hacía en la ciudad que lo albergaba; peinó sus cabellos y posteriormente fue hasta la cocina a prepararse un desayuno, lo primero y más sencillo que observó que era un cereal con leche… de todas formas podría comer algo mejor en un momento posterior del día como lo hacía siempre.

- Veamos…- agarró su móvil, el cual atinadamente había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, observando la hora y refunfuñando un poco - ¡Diablos! Creo que no importa cómo le haga, el tiempo no me alcanza tanto como quisiera y… levantarme aun más temprano es imposible~ - dijo juguetonamente, haciendo un pequeño puchero – En todo caso, creo que rezaré para que este día haya menos tráfico que todos los días anteriores –

Su voz se antojó un poco enfadada, casi sin afán, terminando casi a su vez de desayunar y levantándose al tiempo. Se detuvo solamente para tomar sus llaves, asegurándose de llevar su cartera bien resguardada en una bolsa interior del propio saco que llevaba. Sus pasos, apresurados, lo llevaron hasta el estacionamiento del complejo departamental donde abordó a la brevedad una motocicleta algo discreta pero igualmente bella cual poseía una coloración azul rey con algunos vivos en rojo y unas estrellas blancas distribuidas equitativamente a lo largo del vehículo. Se colocó un casco que estaba perfectamente atado al manubrio de la motocicleta y sin esperarse a más, porque el tiempo apremiaba, decidió arrancar inmediatamente. Bufó enfadado al darse cuenta de que el tráfico en aquel preciso día era tan malo o peor que en días anteriores, golpeó su cabeza contra el manubrio del vehículo aunque el mayor impacto lo llevó su casco de cualquier manera.

- Tengo que darme prisa, el jefe de mi primer trabajo últimamente es demasiado cascarrabias conmigo – mordiéndose el labio inferior – Todo por esa señora gorda… - apretujando un poco sus puños – Si ella claramente había dicho que quería una pizza mediana con dos ingredientes y me acuso de confundir los pedidos y… - se tensó un poco, recordando esa situación – En fin, tengo que esforzarme mucho… Últimamente es más difícil conseguir trabajo en esta ciudad y no pienso darme el lujo de perder los que ya tengo ahora mismo –

Viendo que la fila de carros parecía no dignar a moverse, decidió usar la practicidad de su motocicleta al ser tan estrecha para empezar a conducir entre los vehículos de mayor volumen, ganándole un poco la batalla al tiempo que parecía siempre estar en su contra.

- _Te invoco, rehaciendo el pacto de eternidad que nos une desde el principio de los tiempos _–

Fijó la vista en el camino, ignorando aquella voz que le había llamado con tanta claridad en ese preciso instante para no provocar un innecesario accidente. Pero la voz persistía, y de hecho mientras más se esforzaba en tratar de ignorarla, más imperativa se volvía como si intuyera las intenciones del norteamericano.

- Debo estar… enloqueciendo ahora sí – dijo con ironía, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para mantener casi intacta su concentración – Es decir, tengo dos trabajos los cuales consumen todo mi día… si, es normal que esté enloqueciendo de este modo pero es el único modo que tengo por ahora de sobrevivir –

Pero, como era obvio, la voz ignoró olímpicamente sus comentarios y siguió gritándole sin clemencia alguna… era como si alguien estuviera a su lado diciendo todas esas palabras una y otra vez con la mayor fuerza posible en su voz y, además, usando un megáfono o algo tan potente como ello, llegó el momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más finalmente… se aturdió lo suficiente como para perder el sentido de en donde se encontraba y observó de reojo a una estampida de carros, por llamarla de alguna manera, dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad luego de que la luz verde del semáforo les diera señal de aprobación y posteriormente… nada, no sintió nada más allá de eso y no percibió otra cosa más que una fuerte luz nublando su visión por completo.

* * *

_D: que les parecio? tienen preguntas? D: pues deberian xD jojojo~ porque este capitulo no dice mucho acerca de la trama principal... xD solo quise que conocieran un poco al protagonista de este fic que pinta para ser largo.. o al menos eso le pido a inspiración-sama y a cerebro-sama(?).  
Ya en serio, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y sobre todo haya alimentado su curiosidad n_n el siguiente capitulo es el inicio oficial de la trama principal *-*  
Dudas? Comentarios? Criticas? Por favor expresame todo lo que tengas que decir con un bello review n.n, nee? :D Los revs son alimento, aunque sean para decir "wey, no sabes escribir (?)" xD ok no pero... ^_^ igual, por favor dejen reviews, es importante para mi como escritora leer la opinión de los lectores para mejorar n.n  
Abrazos gratis a todos *-* y nos estamos viendo en el proximo capitulo~_

_Atte.  
Elle "Crimson" Jones Kirkland_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayo gozaimasu desu *w*! Un agradecimiento especial por sus comentarios, alimentan a mi estomago de escritora *u*! Y me alegra que les guste la historia xD... Que es lo más importante * es imbecilmente feliz* n.n ~_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia *-* xD que al fin entrará en su trama principal :D! No se si dará el giro que todos y todas esperan, pero de cualquier manera espero que sea de su agrado n.n~ _

_Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia, así como todos sus personajes, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz (que es autenticamente un genio 3 3 3!). A su vez este fic no tiene fin alguno de lucro, o de representación de alguna armada, politica o nación... Es simplemente el trabajo de una fan para fans *u*. Este fic es del genero yaoi, es de USA x UK (mi pareja favorita) y puede contener escenas de sexo explicito... D: así que ya estan advertidos y no me responsabilizaré de traumas o disgustos a partir de que termines de leer este parrafito :3!_

_En fin, los dejó con el capitulo dos de esta historia que espero sea aceptada de la mejor manera n.n ~ un saludote gigantesco a todos :D ~! Asi como un abrazo por parte de Alfred y Arthur~!_

_Dedicado a: My love (u/u te amo demasiadu~) y a Mei (sis de mi alma *w*)_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿Dónde estoy…? –

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que terminaba su pregunta, tratando de discernir su localización actual. Se incorporó lenta y torpemente, su fino sentido del tacto repartido por todo su cuerpo logró comunicarle que estaba cómodamente recostado en un suave lecho, además su vista le hizo saber que se encontraba en una habitación algo pequeña pero suficiente para otorgarle un cómodo hospedaje.

- Lo último que recuerdo es… Si, esa molesta voz y luego… - haciendo una pausa, terminando de ponerse de pie para luego mirar sus propias manos – Todos esos carros… ¿¡Estoy muerto? -  
- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podrías estar muerto y estar aquí, guardián tonto? –

En medio de la conmoción no había advertido la presencia de un joven muchacho cual lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio como los rayos del sol del alba aunque algo desordenado, piel albina a la cual no le daría demasiado trabajo confundirse con el tono de las nubes de un cielo diurno, su estatura era similar a la del americano, quizás algunos pocos centímetros más bajo; vestía un pantalón un poco holgado de color café sostenido por una especie de cordón que funcionaba como cinturón firmemente apegado a su cuerpo esbelto, mientras su pecho era cubierto por una camisa de manga larga también holgada cuyas muñequeras cubrían parte de las manos de aquel joven extraño.

- ¿Guardián? – Preguntó Alfred, naturalmente curioso - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Y, más importante, ¿quién eres tú? -  
- Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo es posible que no me reconozcas? ¡Soy tu amo! – Exclamó el extraño, acercándose con pasos certeros y largos hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia del poseedor de orbes azulados, lo cual le permitió reparar en lo pobladas y curiosas que eran las cejas de aquel extraño – Tú eres mi guardián, acabo de invocarte después de muchos intentos fallidos… Creo que aun tengo mucho que aprender en esta nueva vida… - haciendo un pequeño silencio - ¡Pero al fin logré invocarte! Espera a que ese perdedor de Francis te vea… - sonriendo ampliamente hacia el muchacho  
- Oye quien quiera que seas… De verdad no se dé que me hablas, nunca antes en mi vida te había visto y… ¿a qué te refieres con que me invocaste? –

El poseedor de verdes orbes se quedó estático ante las interrogantes del otro chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de desaprobación y frustración, llevándose una mano a la frente para masajearse sus sienes.

- Tu nombre es Alfred, ¿no es verdad? -  
- Pues… si, pero no entiendo como lo sabes – respondió el americano bastante sorprendido y hasta cierto punto asustado  
- Si, no hay error… estaba escrito, desde siempre ha estado escrito Alfred – mirándolo con determinación – Tu eres mi guardián mágico, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? -  
- Tal vez… me estás confundiendo con otro Alfred – inquirió el de ojos azules, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y al otro chico de que toda la situación había sido originada por un enorme mal entendido – Es decir, no sé como cuántos Alfred en toda la faz del planeta existen y apuesto que algunos son de buen parecer como yo – riendo un poco ante su propio comentario, palmeándole la cabeza al otro hombre para 'reconfortarlo' – Pero es bastante razonable pensar en eso, ¿no crees? –

Pero un tenso momento de silencio fue la respuesta que el estadounidense consiguió. Seguidamente el extraño de ojos verdes lo observó de forma analítica, moviendo sus dedos y murmurando algo que fue inaudible para el estadounidense. De repente las vestimentas del último habían abandonado su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reaccionando apenas a querer cubrir su entrepierna con ambas manos en un ademán "extraño" en él. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo hizo sentir nervioso fue que el de ojos verdes caminó en círculos en torno suyo manteniendo una muy corta distancia entre los dos.

- ¡Aquí está! – Señaló el de pobladas cejas – ¡Esta marca en tu cuerpo es la prueba! – Añadió con un deje triunfante  
- ¿Marca? -  
- Si, en tu espalda baja tienes una marca que parece que no tiene forma, ¿no es así? – El de ojos azules asintió – Bueno, no es que no tenga forma, si no que es un antiguo símbolo… uno que tú mismo decidiste ponerte en el principio de los tiempos para pactar conmigo –

Alfred hizo un silencio, en vez de estar consiguiendo respuestas las palabras del extraño empezaban a generarle más y más dudas. Se alejo de él, olvidándose de su pudor para vestirse de nuevo ante los ojos del otro muchacho, sentándose sobre el lecho donde había estado descansando. El otro, rendido al ver que el muchacho de ojos azules seguía tan confundido como al principio, decidió sentarse a su lado y mirar hacia el frente fijamente, exhalando un largo suspiro de enfado.

- Creo que en algo me equivoqué al invocarte y regresaste sin recuerdos… – comentó – Normalmente reencarnamos y tu siempre recuerdas… - apretando un poco sus puños – Bueno, no importa – sonriendo con cierto deje débil de optimismo – Mi nombre es Arthur, es un placer conocerte – mirándolo directamente a los orbes de Alfred – Y, bueno… te lo explicaré de la forma más sencilla –

Alfred asintió, observando bastante interesado a aquel hombre, agradeciendo ver que ofrecía una disposición mayor a aclarar sus dudas en vez de solo agregar más a su largo listado.

-o-o-o-

_Hace muchos millones de años, la gracia de los dioses hizo que este planeta fuera creado… bautizándolo en ese preciso momento como "Elysia". Los dioses se esmeraron mucho con este mundo, pues empezaron a bendecirlo con hermosos y variados paisajes, criaturas y vegetación… pero sobre todo de magia, una gran cantidad de magia que todos los seres vivos poseían por voluntad de los dioses. _

_Cuando los dioses consideraron su trabajo hecho, y que los habitantes de Elysia debían controlar su propio destino, decidieron finalmente crear a los hombres y mujeres que actualmente abundan en este mundo. Seleccionaron a 10 de ellos, dividiendo después la parte terrenal de Elysia en 10 importantes reinos que ocuparían cada uno de ellos, los elegidos aceptaron la responsabilidad y los dioses, aunque no totalmente convencidos pero si muy confiados, decidieron crear un templo en cada uno de los reinos, estos templos servirían como centros mágicos, es decir, gracias a ellos la magia en Elysia siempre seria una realidad y todos los seres que fueran concebidos en Elysia serían bendecidos con poder mágico, que a su vez provenía de un núcleo de magia cuya localización era un misterio._

_Una vez establecido todo, cada uno de los 10 elegidos decidió hacerse de un guardián, esto es, alguien que se comprometía a dar la vida por su "amo" con tal de protegerlo hasta con su último aliento. El guardián era agraciado con gran poderío, habilidades para pelear y para curarse a si mismo siempre y cuando tuviera la energía y tiempo suficientes, entre otras habilidades únicas que el guardián desarrollaba por su cuenta. A este acto de entrega se le llamó "Pacto de eternidad". Amo y guardián eran mortales, por lo cual morían irremediablemente… sin embargo, el termino eternidad se le dio porque no importaba cuantas veces ni como reencarnara el amo, el guardián siempre tenía como destino estar a su lado._

_Dejando de lado eso, las cosas en Elysia parecían ir de maravilla pero… nada ni nadie es perfecto, y definitivamente donde hay orden siempre ha de existir el caos, así como no puede haber luz sin oscuridad. Uno de los elegidos decidió ir más lejos de lo establecido, menospreciando el valor de la gracia de los dioses. Ocupó muchos años de su vida y gran parte de su poder en una búsqueda… que eventualmente lo llevó a donde quería, al núcleo que habían impuesto los dioses cuando crearon Elysia y que era la fuerza responsable de la vitalidad del planeta mismo. Quizás muchos pensaron que encontrarlo era "la tarea fácil" y controlarlo era un reto que nunca podría realizar… Pero fue mucho más listo que todas las suposiciones de los hombres y mujeres de Elysia. En vez de dedicarse una o dos vidas en controlar el poderoso núcleo de Elysia, suponiendo también que en sus intentos podría dañarlo y con ello destruir a cada ser vivo de Elysia, incluyéndose a sí mismo, prefirió controlar solo una parte pequeña, pero que fue suficiente no solo para volverlo inmortal… si no también más poderoso de lo que algún mortal había llegado a ser._

_Con ese nuevo poder, empezó a tratar de convencer verbalmente a los demás elegidos de unirse a él… no como "socios", si no como "esclavos". Naturalmente ninguno de los elegidos accedió a tan ridícula petición, así que se volvió más persuasivo para convencerlos… y así fue como uno a uno fueron accediendo, mientras los que se negaron fueron exterminados, quizás en su siguiente vida aceptarían el trato que aquel hombre de mal corazón les había ofrecido._

_Actualmente los elegidos, los que se negaron a la petición han reencarnado de nuevo, naturalmente en distintos lugares a los que pertenecían originalmente para no ser descubiertos por el ahora rey de mal corazón ni por los elegidos que lo han secundado._

_Pero para enfrentar una misión tan peligrosa, que es la de derrotar a aquel hombre, deben de ser al menos más inteligentes que él. Y lo primero es olvidar la imposición de los dioses de haberlos separado y juntarse como aliados… O al menos eso debería ser lo más indicado por el bien de este hermoso planeta._

-o-o-o-

- El caso es que… yo soy uno de los elegidos de los que hablé – desviando su mirada – En mi vida pasada me negué por completo a aceptar, tu y yo morimos en el proceso… Y me vuelvo a negar rotundamente en esta nueva vida – pasando saliva pesadamente – Así que te invoque porque… me pareció muy extraño que pasaban los años y no había señal de ti por ningún lado y… creo que ahora entiendo por qué -  
- Pues si… En todos los años en los que tomé clase de geografía nunca habían mencionado de un planeta llamado Elysia… - riendo de buena gana – Entonces, déjame hacer una recapitulación… Resulta que hay un tipo malo que dedicó todo su esfuerzo a buscar el núcleo que es algo así como el corazón o el hígado de Elysia y ahora controla todo el planeta y con ello también a algunos de los elegidos que fueron desde persuadidos hasta amenazados por este señor cuyo nombre no me has querido decir mientras que nosotros y otros elegidos con sus guardianes somos la súper especialmente asombrosa resistencia… ¿Estoy bien o me brinqué algo? -  
- Supongo que es un buen resumen… para un niño de cinco años – cruzándose de brazos – Alfred… ¡Esto es serio! –  
- Si, si, ya lo sé – mirando hacia el techo de la habitación – Solo hay un pequeñín problema… A pesar de la marca, de que aparentemente eres mago y lo demostraste al desvestirme más rápido de lo que yo me hubiera desvestido alguna vez y de toda la historia fantástica que me acabas de contar… ¡No puedo creerte! – Haciendo una pausa – O estoy soñando o… tal vez estoy en uno de esos programas de cámara escondida que está muy bien elaborado y tiene efectos especiales o algo así… -  
- No tengo idea de lo que hablas, aunque suena a como si dudaras de mí – comentó el de ojos verdes – Para que termines de creerme, harás lo siguiente… -

Se levantó, antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera comentar algo para seguir protestando, para después empezar a arrastrar algo con mucha dificultad, demostrando que era una espada guardada en una especie de funda que tenía correas incorporadas. Alfred se levantó, intrigado por el objeto, para luego aproximarse a Arthur y ayudarle con aquella pesada espada…

- Pero si… no pesa absolutamente nada – decía el americano luego de haber levantado la espada enfundada  
- Alfred… ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de bajarme? ¡Ahora mismo! –

Torpemente el americano se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando también con el peso del chico de ojos verdes… con una sola mano. Bajó con cuidado a su acompañante, mientras cargaba la espada y retrocedía unos pasos hasta acostarse sobre la cama.

- Bueno, siempre he sabido que soy fuerte pero… creo que nunca había cargado a una persona adulta con una sola mano en toda mi vida -  
- Eso es porque estas en Elysia y eres mi guardián – comentó satisfecho el de mirada esmeralda, riendo de buena gana – Y como mi guardián tienes una gran fuerza física y eres muy bueno con la espada… desgraciadamente creo que has olvidado todo lo que sabías de magia, hechizos y ese tipo de cosas, así que hasta que recuperes esos recuerdos me conformo con que sepas usar bien esta espada -  
- Si así me tratabas en mis vidas pasadas, creo que entiendo porque decidí aparecerme en un mundo lejos de ti -  
- Pues te diré que en tus vidas pasadas eras todo menos idiota… ¡Como lo estás siendo ahora mismo! – exclamó, frunciendo su ceño – Como sea, salgamos de aquí… hay un largo día por delante y tienes que entrenar con la espada –

El de ojos verdes caminó, haciéndole una señal al otro para que lo siguiera. Por su parte Alfred hizo ademanes para arremedar a Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la espada para seguir de cerca a su, aparentemente, amo.

"_Lo curioso es que… en este preciso momento… todo lo que había vivido antes pareciera haber sido un mal sueño y esta ser la realidad… y que he olvidado algo importante, algo muy importante… ¿Qué será?_"

-o-o-o-

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el lugar. Alfred miraba hacia todos lados, como si temiera que de algún rincón incierto alguien apareciera a asaltarlos… un hábito muy arraigado después de muchos años de vivir en la gran ciudad. El lugar donde se encontraban era una ciudad, aparentemente una muy antigua pues los caminos no estaban pavimentados y los edificios se le antojaron al americano bastante primitivos. Pero el detalle más perceptible era que la ciudad parecía haber sido arrasada por un inclemente ciclón pues los edificios lucían bastantes fisuras a lo largo de sus paredes, muchos árboles estaban derrumbados o carecían de hojarasca, las pocas personas que deambulaban por las calles tenían la mirada pérdida y ropas andrajosas, además de una expresión de vacío que no pasó desapercibida.

- Odio decirlo pero… para ser un mundo mágico, creo que se ve bastante deprimente – inquirió el de ojos azules  
- Olvidé explicarte esa parte de la historia – exhalando un suspiro – Nuestro querido rey – sarcásticamente – cuando tomó el mando y controló esa parte del núcleo mágico decidió empezar a adueñarse de toda la magia al maldecir los templos de los que te conté, ¿lo recuerdas? – su interlocutor asintió – Y, como te dije antes, gracias a esos templos era posible que cada ser vivo en Elysia tuviera acceso a la magia sin distinción alguna. Así que al maldecir los templos extrajo gran parte del poder mágico que estaba destinado para los demás seres, limitándolos a hechizos simples para sobrevivir… Así sus opositores se reducirían mucho – encogiéndose de hombros – Solo los elegidos y sus guardianes conservan su poder, aunque los que se oponen a "su majestad" resultaron perjudicados – riendo un poco – Así que la belleza de Elysia se perdió cuando la ambición cegó al actual rey de Elysia -  
- Déjame entender… ¿Vamos a combatir a alguien que resulta ser obscenamente poderoso siendo que nuestro propio poder se ha reducido? – El de ojos verdes asintió con algo de pena - ¡No podría ser más emocionante! –

Los transeúntes voltearon de forma inevitable hacia ambos muchachos, al tiempo que Alfred recibía un golpe certero en la coronilla por parte de Arthur, el cual luego hizo un silencio y se adelantó con paso raudo y veloz.

- ¿Qué dije de malo? –  
- Alfred, como se nota que no pusiste atención – dijo con enfado el hechicero – se supone que nuestra rebelión, si lo quieres llamar así, es un secreto… ¿si sabes lo que significa, verdad? -  
- Si, si se… - afirmó de forma juguetona  
- Bueno, en adelante no hablaremos de esto por las calles – mordiéndose el labio inferior – Solo sígueme en silencio y cuando estemos algo más lejos de aquí, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras -  
- ¡De acuerdo~! –

Irritado, el de mirada esmeralda continuó guiando al otro muchacho, el cual empezaba a enfadarse del silencio tan dominante y tenso que seguía en pie encubriendo toda la ciudad… Por lo cual comenzó a cantar, en un volumen moderado, la primera melodía que le vino a la mente.

- Tararan, tararan~ -  
- Alfred… -  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco puedo tararear? – Haciendo un puchero – Solo es el tono que se escucha cuando Superman aparece -  
- ¿Superman? – parpadeando varias veces – No importa… estoy exagerando al parecer – excusándose a sí mismo – Canta lo que quieras -  
- Pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo porque me lo estás ordenando -  
- Y te daré muchas más ordenes en el futuro, eres mi guardián después de todo e hiciste un pacto de eternidad conmigo -  
- Esa parte ya me la sé de memoria… y no llevo más de una hora contigo – desviando su mirada  
- Eres un niño todavía, Alfred… ¿Qué clase de guardián me fue a tocar? -  
- El mejor de todos~ -

Rió, dándole alcance al de ojos verdes para luego pasar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y caminar a su ritmo sin dejar de tararear. Por su parte el de mirada esmeralda se sentía un tanto enfadado con su guardián, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar si no olvidarse de esa ira bien infundada para seguir guiando el andar de ambos. No más de algunos 10 minutos su trayectoria los llevó finalmente hasta una especie de bosque que parecía haber sido incendiado hasta que solo los troncos grisáceos de los árboles fueran evidencia de que era un bosque como tal… un bosque muerto.

- Este solía ser un bosque precioso, toda clase de criaturas habitaban aquí pero… - rió un poco con cierta ironía, soltándose del agarre del de ojos azules para luego quedarse parado unos metros más adelante – Ahora no es absolutamente nada más que un recuerdo perdido y… el parque de muchas criaturas peligrosas –

Alfred receló un poco ante sus últimas palabras, aunque se sentía autosuficiente con la espada que portaba… aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo usarla. Con cuidado se acercó al otro muchacho, observando hacia todos lados, frunciendo su ceño inmediatamente al ver que a su alrededor no había otra cosa más que árboles sin hojas y algunas ráfagas de viento que acarreaban polvo y cenizas propios del mismo bosque muerto donde se encontraban en ese instante.

- Discúlpame que te lo diga Arthur pero… No veo a ninguna criatura o algo parecido cerca, de hecho con trabajo hay árboles en este lugar -  
- Te dije que era un parque, no un hogar – dijo el de ojos verdes, reprendiendo a su guardián – Vienen aquí solo cuando encuentra algo o alguien interesante -  
- ¿Y nosotros somos ese algo y alguien interesante? -  
- Precisamente… - haciendo una pausa, alzando una mano mientras la otra la posicionaba en su pecho – aunque más bien tu solo eres ese algo y alguien interesante para las criaturas de las que te hablé… Vas a entrenar después de todo, ¿qué mejor que ante una situación real de peligro? -  
- ¿De qué hablas…? –

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, el hechicero empezó a murmurar algunas palabras, empezando a ser delineado por un halo de color verde esmeralda. Sucesivamente de la tierra empezaron a surgir varias criaturas con forma muy similar a la humana, pero estaban algo encorvados, sus brazos no parecían tener realmente huesos pues se movían de formas que para un humano figurarían imposibles, su piel era de color marrón y estaba cubierta de espinas negras, sus ojos eran de color completamente blanco, no poseían nariz pero si una boca que se abría como si fueran enormes fauces de una bestia, aunque no tenían dientes.

- ¿Pero qué…? -  
- Barayins – inquirió el hechicero, acomodándose al lado del de ojos azules que no dejaba de observar hacia las criaturas recién aparecidas – En cuanto entramos al bosque empezaron a seguirnos, pero usualmente no salen de la tierra por lo cual es necesario hacerlos salir de la tierra o se vuelven un dolor de cabeza – encogiéndose de hombros – Lo único peligroso de ellos son sus brazos, como no tienen hueso en los mismos los usan como látigo para lastimar a sus víctimas o matarlas, depende de la fuerza que usen -  
- ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber, "amo"? – desenfundando su espada bufando ligeramente  
- Sí, que no importa en cuantas piezas los partas, ellos se van a regenerar… Pero de todas formas no planeo que los mates, solo quiero que te acostumbres a usar la espada y a verte superado en número –

El de ojos verdes le dio una palmada al americano, murmurando unas palabras para luego flotar un momento, sentándose en las ramas de uno de los árboles para tener un cómodo lugar en el cual observar la batalla. Por su parte el de origen estadounidense no podía si no estar enfadado con su "amo", sin embargo tomó con firmeza su espada y observó a sus contenientes. Eran cinco barayins los cuales se habían posicionado ya para tener semi-rodeado al rubio de ojos azules.

- Espero que sea tan fácil como se ve en los videojuegos… ¡Aunque nunca en mi vida me haya imaginado estar en esta situación! –

Diciendo ello, corrió hacia una de las criaturas la cual hizo por mover ambos brazos en pos de ser ella quien lo atrapase, sin embargo el de ojos azules fue sorpresivamente más rápido no solo eludiendo los brazos de aquella criatura, si no al dar un golpe certero con la espada para partirlo por la mitad.

- ¿Cómo hice eso? – Se cuestionó a sí mismo, bastante extrañado – Es como si… hubiera esto varias veces antes… -

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda propinado por varios látigos. Gimió de dolor, pero uso su espada para apoyarse y no caer al suelo de bruces por el impacto. Sucesivamente sintió una fresca sensación recorriéndole la espalda y mitigando el dolor infundado por los golpes recibidos.

- ¡No te descuides, Alfred! – Gritó el hechicero, apoyándose mejor en las ramas del árbol donde había decidido reposar - ¡Si quieres ganarles tienes que ser más rápido que ellos o van a…! –

Fue entonces que uno de los barayins dirigió sus brazos cuales pudieron alargarse hasta donde el hechicero, enrollándolos en sus tobillos y empezando a halarlo hacia sí.

- Tsk… - mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¡Alfred, que demonios estas…! Esperando… -

Asombrado, el de ojos verdes observó a su guardián moverse con una agilidad que le recordaba a los tiempos de antaño. Primero liberó al hechicero del doloroso agarre de esa criatura y posteriormente corrió hacia las criaturas, blandiendo su espada para cortarlas en varias piezas, usando la misma espada para eludir los ataques de aquellas criaturas.

- Nadie… absolutamente nadie toca a mi amo… -

Aunque las criaturas pudieron generarse, tal cual lo había advertido el hechicero, estas decidieron finalmente ocultarse bajo tierra para perderse completamente de vista. Arthur hizo un silencio, mientras que Alfred se acercaba a él y le tendía una mano, invitándolo a bajar del árbol.

- ¿Estás bien, master? -  
- Por… por supuesto que sí, Alfred –

Dudoso, el hechicero bajo sin embargo fue atrapado por los brazos del de ojos azules, el cual lo mantuvo en esa posición por un rato…

- Eso me alegra, amo, no hubiera querido que te hubiera sucedido algo más grave porque yo… - hizo un silencio, negando con la cabeza y observando al poseedor de orbes esmeralda en sus brazos - ¡Arthur! –

Bajó con cuidado al aludido, frunciendo un poco su ceño pues lo último que recordaba era haber estado recibiendo indicaciones y haber visto al hechicero en problemas… y súbitamente haber visto al mismo en sus brazos sin razón aparente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – preguntó el americano, todavía sin poder comprender absolutamente nada de la situación – Es decir… ¿Me salté toda la batalla y termine cargándote? -  
- Pues… - el de ojos verdes no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, pero decidió no reparar demasiado en ello por el momento – Si, precisamente… Creo que te concentraste tanto en la batalla que simplemente tu mente voló muy lejos – riendo de buena gana – En fin, lo hiciste muy bien Alfred… -  
- Si, nada mal para un principiante a decir verdad… ¿No lo crees, Arthur? –

La voz no parecía tener un lugar definido de origen, más bien parecía retumbar por todo el lugar indistintamente en forma de un fuerte eco. Arthur bufó un poco, observando hacia todos lados con cautela mientras Alfred se quedaba a su lado, empuñando su espada con más fuerza. Súbitamente, a algunos dos metros de distancia de ambos rubios, una especie de portal apareció, mostrando en su interior un bizarro paisaje conformado por un remolino de colores que en vez de invitarlos a entrar, parecía advertirles de abstenerse de ello.

- No puedo creer que seas tan… - hizo una rabieta, mirando hacia el de ojos azules – Alfred, tenemos que irnos de aquí -  
- Pero Arthur… -  
- No te preocupes, entrar al portal es definitivamente mejor que quedarnos en este bosque muerto… así que no se diga más –

Confiado, el de mirada esmeralda entró en el portal, liberándose un destello con el cual el rubio desapareció por completo. Alfred, un tanto extrañado, decidió hacer caso a la orden de su "amo", enfundando la espada de nuevo para después entrar a través del portal el cual se cerró detrás suyo, sumergiendo al americano en una incierta travesía hacia un lugar desconocido y nuevo… Como si no hubiera sido suficiente ya todo lo que había vivido en tan solo un rato.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? :D ~ Pasaron muchas cosas... bueno no en realidad uwu porque solo paso un ratito xD pero era ya para introducirlos a la verdadera historia de este fic *w*! Respecto a lo de actualizar, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda D: es que inspiración-sama y cerebro-sama se pelean conmigo a veces uwu y no me dejan escribir agusto ;o;~_

_Gracias por sus revs.. escriban más D: ~ alimenten a la escritora(?) xD... Bueno * se calma * responderé a sus reviews *w* del capitulo pasado :D  
_

**_Octavaluna-801_**_: Oh sie D: tuvo una vida horrible uwu... me dio cosa escribir el chap de hecho D: fue como de " Elle, eres tan mala haciendo sufrir a Alfred ;^;!" xD pero tenía que hacerlo... lo siento Alfred D: (Alfred: :3 no prob... D: dame más hamburguesas y a Arthur~! Arthur: ¬/¬... baka)! xD y pues gracias.. *-* ~ XD espero que este fic respete ser original y que te guste *w*!~  
**Ezaki**: xD si la tienes~ *w* todos tenemos creatividad~ * insertar arcoiris(?)* ah no... eso era imaginacion... lo siento (?) Gracias por tus aplausos *-* espero sacarte más aplausos con este y futuros chaps xD... ojala o si no renunciaré a ser escritora (?) Y si xD me alegra ver que aprecies eso *-*~ espero que este chap aclaré muchas cosas y te sumerja en la trama futura *w*!  
**MiyobiXHitachiin**: Sexy Alfred is sexy(?) xD Me alegra que te guste *-*.. D: ahm, respecto a eso * señalar parrafo anterior * xD no mentira, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda D: ... sobre todo ahora que mis vacaciones están apunto de terminar uwu... no prometo nada, pero aun asi pondré todo de mi parte para hacer trabajar a mi ardillita(?)  
**Patty Boyd**: Sie, su vida ha sido moe fea uwu... pero tiene sus razones D': y no son nada bonitas uwu.. y no, por fortuna no murió... D: bueno, en teoría si murió... uwu para el mundo terrestre Alfred F. Jones murió D: ~ pero ahora esta vivo para Elysia :D!  
**Hika**: De verdad lo crees? D: uhm... siento que hay mejores escritores en el mundo entero uwu... *-* pero gracias por decirlo :D me alienta a mejorar n.n~! xD Ay ojala que así sea *-* quiero que todos los lectores amen esta historia uwu... pero creeme, esta historia se ha vuelto un reto para mi -w- aun asi espero lograrlo nwn ~! _

_Y bueno *w* dejen más reviews uwu.. son alimento~ Y espero que este capitulo realmente les halla gustado... y si no, haganmelo saber con un rev.. no soy perfecta y siempre hay cosas que mejorar nwn ~! xD aunque sea para que me den tomatazos por mala escritora (?)_

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo y más alla~ *tenia que hacerlo, creanle*

_Atte.  
Elle "Crimson" Jones Kirkland_


End file.
